Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to a cup holder for a vehicle and, more particularly, to a cup holder which is capable of enabling the temperature of the cup holder to be determined from the outside, fundamentally preventing accidents and injuries attributable to a user's carelessness, such as a burn injury, and effectively managing energy that is used to cool or heat the cup holder.
Description of Related Art
Generally, a thermoelectric element is used to selectively cool or heat a cup holder, and thus the cup holder can be installed in a compact space in a vehicle.
However, the cup holder using the thermoelectric element is problematic in that it is difficult to identify whether the cup holder is currently being cooled or heated. In addition, it has the risk of causing accidents and injuries attributable to a user's carelessness, such as a burn injury.
Therefore, in order to overcome the above problems, there is a need to enable the status of the cup holder to be determined using the color of light and also prevent accidents, such as a burn injury. In addition, there is a need to implement the cup holder in a unique design that can enhance its aesthetic value.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.